shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivory/Personality and Relationships
Personality Ivory is a very old-fashioned person with great strength and determination. Ivory puts both mind and body through extensive training to control the god’s eye ability, contributing to Ivory’s rather cold and hard demeanor. When Ivory first appeared in the beginning, Ivory came off as having a very mysterious personality. Always seemingly to remain silent and done as ordered, fighting and whatever Demetrius’s asks. However, Ivory has always shown to have such a great love for both philosophy and reading very ancient manuscripts that Ivory finds throughout the times Ivory was in the World Government buildings. Although Ivory’s and Stephen’s view on philosophy are very different from that of any normal philosophers. Ivory thinks of humans and mostly everyone else as impure souls, who need to be punished. Thus why Ivory studies history and other writings from the past, telling of such events. Ivory being very old fashioned and refined, Ivory constantly either has hands behind the back or in front of the body. Ivory’s views do make many quick enemies, although Ivory rather does enjoy testing all of the ability that have been copied and mastered to see how much Ivory can punish impure souls. In battle Ivory loses the calm and cold demeanor, and completely loses this. Ivory can easily angered if such skills are insulted or have been out done. Showing that Ivory is not a good sport about fighting, once a former detachment had insulted Ivory’s skills and since then said detachment has never been heard from again. Making Ivory a very dominating force among the hakuri children and pirates, making normal civilians and such fear Ivory. Because of these ways, Ivory has become even colder and often finds comfort for these actions by writing of such things. Ivory is a very independent idealist who wants to see the world in chaos because it shall punish all of the humans and others who think they are god or unbeatable. Ivory has often commented that Ivory sees all of the impure souls and can smell the scent of sin on them. Ivory being a detachment of Demetrius, Ivory is an incarnation of god and as such things need to be done. Although one thing that Stephen and Demetrius both like is that Ivory being the idealist often likes to speak out when transformed into someone else. This can create more chaos within the organization Ivory has infiltrated; it shows that Ivory enjoys manipulating people and resources. Such as when Ivory was transformed into others and make their reputation look bad, then thousands will lose faith in said official. Ivory has shown that Ivory can fool even the most intelligent men or women, by carefully studying everything about a person. Ivory is also a very observant person as well, being able to point out even the most little detail, which make the biggest difference. The last thing about Ivory which is the most deadly trait about Ivory, is the fact the Ivory is never scared to question many things. Often speaking in long winded speeches and does have a thing for speaking. Often convincing others to join their cause, Ivory had once even convinced the tyrant Kojiro to rebel against his fellow nobles. Ivory questions such things, but can make quick enemies again. Ivory is somewhat of an O.C.D person, wanting always to refined techniques and also has a thing to make sure everything is kept in order. Such as pawns that Demetrius has, plans and many other things. Ivory also has a great understanding in many arts, having a love to read works of old. Ivory one of the most dominant hakuri child, one of the most disturbing philosophers and a deadly yet refined individual. But when transformed Ivory takes on the personality of the person that Ivory was to take the form of, foolling everyone. Relationships Demetrius D. Xavier Ivory and Demetrius’s relationship is very rare as well, Ivory is known as the mimic. Because of this abilities to mimic things and transform into others. Demetrius holds Ivory to high standards; he uses Ivory's powers to infiltrate enemy’s organizations and such. To gather more information for him and also he uses Ivory to some times trick others. Such as having Ivory transforms into Oichi and lead Zachary Josephs into a trap. Also leading Fredric into a trap as well, to get Shirohime to take his soul. Hakuri Children Ivory and the other hakuri children seem to be on good terms with eachother, since Ivory is mostly out in the field the children and Ivory rarely see eachother. Ivory might often see Shirohime, because Shirohime has orders for Ivory. Although Ivory and Soyokaze seem to get along the best, because both are a lot alike and yet are different. Both are refined and more traditional, but while Soyokaze serves Demetrius out of fear for her life. Ivory loves to serve Demetrius and loves what Ivory does, from manipulating people and creating chaos. Hakuri Pirates Like much with the children, Ivory being a division commander and respectful to most of the crew. Ivory and Stephen D. Oscura get along the best, both are very smart individuals and both are very accomplished disturbing philosophers of different theories. Although both have a refined and disturbing opinion about the World Government and other organizations have no need to exist in the world. Both believe that chaos is needed before someone could take control and run the world as he or she sees fit. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages